Warriors
by kindakukukat
Summary: He didn't really remember how he got here, but it was his home. His only friend seemed to know pretty much everything. It was a lonely island, but a fun place. Not a lot going on until they found those people.


I don't know, I've had this idea in my head for a while but I don't have any motivation to finish it. Just figured I would post it to see the kind of reaction it got, if it is worth continuing, etc.

Disclaimer:Pumpkin

* * *

Smiling loosely, a young, blonde boy ambled leisurely down the street, a beat up, old suitcase rolling along merrily behind him. His small, tanned hands gripped the worn handle with an effortless, almost kind strength. This was Arnold, 13 hours before it all began.

At the end of the street was the old Elementary School, P.S.118; it's weathered walls and cracked cement inviting and nostalgic, as though the school itself were a happy, old man, smiling through pasty yellow and chipped teeth and laughing a knowing, hearty rumble as if he and the Earth itself had an inside joke.

In front of the school was a group of children and a bus. Racious laughter filled the car. Premature and gleeful, the sounds bounced through the streets, loosing a kind of upbeat happiness in the air.

Grinning, Arnold picked up his pace, attempting an awkward jog, his right side logging behind his left to keep a hold on his suit case. The blonde managed to join the group in an adequate amount of time, with only three bruises farming on his right leg from when his suit case decided to jump off the pavement and ram into him.

The first child to notice the new arrival was Gerald, a tall, lean African American boy sporting a red jersey who also happened to be Arnold's best friend.

"Arnold, my man!" shouted Gerald, drawing the attention of all the other children, "glad you made it on time!"

Abandoning his bag, the blonde joined his friend. Wearing twin grins, the boys bumped their fists together and twiddled their thumbs, completing their secret handshake.

"Arnold," called a suave voice from behind the boy, "I'm so glad you could attend." Rhonda Wellington Lloyd stood behind him, the ring of followers surrounding her parting so she could speak to him. "This promises to be the most luxurious… event in P.S. 118 history, since my family sponsored it." she bragged, flipping her shiny black hair over her shoulder. Quick praise surrounded her.

"Event?" spat a cutting voice from outside the group. Everyone froze and turned to the source, a tall, blonde girl, with one, dark eyebrow stretching across her forehead and a scowl etched onto her face, "You're kidding, right?" Sarcasm was physically dripping from her statement, forming an abyss of negativity and anger that surrounded her on all sides. Beside her stood a petite Asian girl, now fidgeting under the pressure of the stares from her classmates. These two girls were Helga G. Pataki and Phoebe Heyerdahl respectively. "This is a field trip." The blonde reminded everyone, her tone exasperated.

Scoffing angrily, Rhonda struck a pose which she believed to properly convey the indignation she felt. "Field trip?! This is a high-class event! May I remind you that I'm taking the entire class to Hawaii?!" Smiles stretched across the faces of the entire class at the thought of beaches and sunshine.

Well, the entire class except Helga.

"Princess, I hate to burst your bubble, but this trip is supposed to be educational. Its a field trip." the blonde spat, her angry blue eyes glaring. The mention of the accursed "e" word smacked the smiles right off those children's faces. "This won't be relaxing on the beach or whatever crud it was you all were planning on doing. Knowing Mr. Simmons we'll be taking the cheesiest historical tour on the whole island."

A quiet cough from the girl beside her caused Helga to catch her mistake.

"Oh, yeah, Islands."

It was on that abrasive note that Mr. Simmons appeared in the most stereotypically colorful floral button up shirt any of the children had ever seen.

"You ready kids?! I'm just so excited for this special trip!" His bald head reflected the sunshine brightly as he looked round at all the children, "I've got an extra special historical tour lined up for us on the island!" he cried out gleefully.

A knowing smirk replaced the scowl on the blonde's face, as if to say 'I told you so' to her entire class.

Smiling the grown man turned to Rhonda, "I'm just so excited! Thank you Rhonda for paying so your class could take a cruise to Hawaii!"

"We-" she tried before getting cut off.

"Leaving from Gravesend bay in New York, sailing down the East Coast, through the Panama Canal, then across the Pacific Ocean to Hawaii! Wow!" He continued obliviously.

"I-"

"All for the greater good of education! You are a very special girl Rhonda."

Smirking Rhonda accepted his compliment. Just as he was about to continue the cus arrived.

The children let out a loud cheer at the appearance of their transportation.

Arnold glanced over at the once again frowning Helga.

That was Arnold and Helga twelve and a half hours before it all began.

* * *

** Like I said this is just a test. If you guys like it I'll continue it. So leave a review if you're interested. **


End file.
